


The Scars of a Wolf

by Hollowtaker75



Series: Valkyrie Densetsu [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Bleach, Dead or Alive (Video Games), King of Fighters, Original Work, Street Fighter
Genre: Action & Romance, Family Drama, Martial Arts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowtaker75/pseuds/Hollowtaker75
Summary: Antony Vermillion is viciously attacked by a mysterious group of warriors sent to test him. While in the midst of battle,the Kyokugenryu warrior flashes back to his origins,his rise and fall in the world of street fighting and tournament battles. And it will focus on Anthony facing his brother Jordan and what after his defeat.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei/Anthony Vermilion
Series: Valkyrie Densetsu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675525





	The Scars of a Wolf

The Scars of a Wolf  
A Origin story about Anthony Vermilion.

Somewhere in Tokyo,Japan inside an old abandoned warehouse.. ..an intense battle of one against many was about to take place.

The opposed was a 6'5 foot tall mountain of muscle and fighting skill. He was a national hero in his homeland and once a great champion in the Valkyrie Densetsu tournament circuit.

He was known as Anthony Vermilion.

And his opponents those that there were opposing him stood in the very shadows across from him.

He could not see them clearly in the darkness,but he sensed,he knew they were all. They appeared to be a group of fighters themselves. Some were cutthroats,some were bruisers,some ninjas and the rest were of some fighting style or other.

It mattered not to as why they wanted to fight Anthony,he cared not for their reasons. What mattered to him was that as a longtime street fighting warrior,he needed training,and he needed some now. He desired an intense all out battle-and this was the perfect place and time for it.

Anthony grinned and addressed the group of fighters. "You wish to face me?"he said. "Then do it now."

The lead fighter emerged from the shadows. He was a medium sized but well muscled fighter in a set of white gi pants and red belt and wore a pair of wooden sandals and had a strange widow's peak hairstyle something him that he was trained in traditional karate.

"Huh."he said in an annoyed tone. "As arrogant as I heard,one eye. Come-my fellow warriors-let us take on this bastard-for the first one to take him down shall be as legendary as his brother Jordan Vermilion himself! CHARGE!"

Anthony's eyes narrowed and a sneer formed around his mouth at the lead fighter's bravado. "Fools."he thought. "Well,no matter I need a workout anyways."

The lead karate and several other fighters charged at Anthony as they ran across the room straight at the lone karate master.

The lead karate fighter took a flying leap at Anthony and attempted a single flying kick,but before he knew it...he was struck down mid-air by one of Anthony's hard punching fists.

A sickening smack was heard and the karate fighter crashed to the floor,and was immediately out cold.

"Who's next?"said Anthony as he kept himself in his defense stance.

The next wave of fighters charged foolishly at the Kyokugenryu warrior.

Each one was knocked to the floor in turn as Anthony punched and kicked them aside with his massive limbs of power. Anthony snorted in irritation by the amateurish efforts of his attackers. "Is this the best any of you can do?"he snapped. "I grow tired of this display already!"

Suddenly,as if his request was answered,one lone Brazilian fighter slid towards Anthony across the dusty floor and slammed both of his feet into his shins,knocking him backwards a few feet.

Once he found his opening,the Capoeira then did a flying roundhouse kick across Anthony's face. Anthony clutched his right cheek from the sharp pain that was afflicted upon him. "Ah,now that's more like it."he said whilst grinning.

The Brazilian then went for another attack. He attempted a single leg sweep with both his feet,but Anthony jumped over it and landed a flying knee crash into the youth's face. The impact sent the Capoeira sliding backwards across the floor.

Anthony then felt his very gut get slammed by a flying headbutt of a large wrestler type. He skidded once again across the floor,but he kept on the defense as the wrestler charged at him again.

The big bald burly then swung his right arm in a clothesline attack,but Anthony ducked it and then slammed him square in the face with a single Kou'ou Ken."KOU'OU KEN!"he shouted and knocked the wrestler backwards in turn.

He found the wrestler to still be standing,so he then charged up his fists for another massive Haoh Sho Kou Ken. "HAOH SHO KOU KEN!"Anthony shouted again and blasted the wrestler across the room with the larger version of his projectile.

Anthony was then taken by surprise as he saw a single black clad ninja slam a flying kick into his face and then knocked him backwards with a rising kick to the head.

Anthony crashed against a nearby wall.He then wiped blood from his very nose. "Hmmm.."he thought. "..it appears that these warrior lowlifes may yet become a real challenge to me after all. Well...the main objective is to never surrender-never give up-never!"

Anthony's thoughts flashed back to an earlier time when he was a youth in the streets of South Lake Tahoe,CA.

FLASHBACK

He ran through the streets of the filthier littered areas of South Lake Tahoe,CA where he staled and scrounged for his sick girlfriend.

Anthony knew his girlfriend didn't have to long to live ever since she was stricken from a deadly polio virus,but he vowed to take care of her no matter what. He vowed to not abandon the way his father did long ago.

Anthony managed to steal enough money to buy his mother some proper food,but when he arrived back at the village that were living in...he found to his sadness..that Anthony's girlfriend have passed away that morning.

He was heartbroken, but vowed to never give up on life-he would honor her memory and fight on!

Anthony was unsure what to do with his life next,would he join the military continue to be a thief what exactly?

Days later after he had his late girlfriend buried he wandered around town and came across a Karate match at the local gym. Anthony saw not one but two Karateka locals fight it out in a boxing ring, both using the deadly art of Karate style against each other.

They both collided their fists,elbows and knees into each other,both trying to gain the upper hand in combat. It was from watching the match,that Anthony became inspired.

He knew right then and there what his new life would be dedicated to the art of Karate and he needed it because of the bullies pick on him and his parents send to Japan to under Heihachi Mishima at first Anthony was afraid of him but he got along with Heihachi and Kazumi and also got along with their son Kazuya and with three years of training he was ready to show the world he not afraid of anything!

Then later he learn about Kyokugenryu Karate and the Sakazaki family this was the style he want to learn and will make even more stronger ever before Ryo and Takuma help him to teach Anthony the art of Kyokugenryu and with help Anthony become of the strongest students in the Kyokugen School after the harsh training Anthony left Southtown and begin a new life at home and be with his family the ones that he cherish the most.

As Anthony was deemed to be Ryo's successor, he began his martial arts training at an young age. Ryo instilled him with the difficult principle of self-reliance, where a person's own strength can form their worth in the world. He eventually gained a sparring partner and friend when Marco Rodriguez was admitted into the dojo.

On Anthony's 13th birthday, his childhood friend in a tragic car accident. His father left their home and left Anthony to take care of Natsumi. Anthony did this by partaking in construction work and tirelessly strived to defend his family's dojo. Remembering his master's lessons during his training, he also took up street fighting. At first, he did poorly but, after many years of persistence, he eventually established himself as a fearsome and renowned fighter. 

Anthony then studied and practiced the art as his body grew to teen-hood. He practiced long hours in Yosemite National Park.

He punched and kicked various large and thick trees until his muscles became large and thick. Anthony began to learn the way of the elbow strike,the knee strike and other punch and kick attacks.

Anthony trained himself until he was 17 and his small frame of a body began to grow several feet tall until he made enough muscles in his body to perform attacks.

Anthony then sat meditating beneath a tree in the late evening,a single camp fire was lit before him. "This.."he thought."..this is not only the national sport of my country,but for me it is a vast way of life. I must master it no matter what I must!"

Anthony then returned to his boyhood city and entered the gym. He vowed to actually face and defeat an actual fighter.

There,he found the two young men dressed in their kickboxing togs and fighting it out with each other again. The fighter on the left had dark red hair and wore a set of green boxing shorts,while the fighter on the right had a single black mohawk and wore a set of yellow boxing shorts.

Within minutes,the red haired one,slammed a knee to the mohawk's chin and knocked him a few feet away"Now I got you!"said the red head. He then swung his body around and landed a turn kick into the mohawk's face,knocking him literally to the floor.

The mohawk landed with a sickening thud,the red head had won the match. "YEAH!"said the gym coach as he approached the red head. "Way to go-Ayac!"he said. "You keep this up and you'll make it to the next King of Martial Arts tournament." "Oh yeah,and against the grand bastard Nuan Khan himself!"said Ayac with a smirk. "Yes,it's high time someone toppled that brute once and for all."

Anthony then stepped up to the ring. "Care to test out your skills again?"he called to him. "Huh?"said Ayak as he turned to see Anthony entering the ring. "Hmmm..a newcomer,and a pretty tall one at that I see."said the coach. "What's your name young one?" "Anthony Vermilion."he said. "And I intend to become the next great star in Martial Arts!"

Ayak snorted in disgust. "Oh great."he said annoyed. "Yet another hot shot for me to beat the hell out of! Well then, ..if it's pain you want-you've come to the right place."

Anthony sneered at the fighter's arrogance. "Prepare...to be toppled."said Anthony as he approached the kickboxer. "You sure about this Ayak?"said the coach. "He's a few feet taller than you for starters." "So,what?"said Ayak. "Neither height nor strength from my opponents bother me. I'll just send this piece of gutter trash back whence he came."

The two fighters approached each other,took up their stances and the match began.

Anthony made the first move as he did a turn elbow at Ayak. Ayak dodged it and then moved in with a punch to Anthony's ribs.

Anthony winced in pain,but kept on his feet. Ayak then went for an attack,he thrust his entire left leg out in the form of a high kick at Anthony!

Anthony saw it coming,ducked it and then went for a rising Knee strike to Ayak's abdomen. The blow was so hard and sure it sent Ayak flying backwards.

"Wow-that kids's got heart alright!"thought the coach. "As well as the muscle and the moves so far!" Ayak managed to catch his breath,and was pretty pissed at the situation. "Alright punk!"he spat. "I'm the best this gym has got and there's no way in hell a newcomer like you is gonna take me down!" "Well then."said Anthony. "Come and get what's coming to you."

"If you insist!"said Ayak as he came rushing in at Anthony. The hot-headed fighter came in with a punch to the left side of Anthony's head,and then he thrust a rising knee into his chest. But to his surprise,Anthony didn't falter from either blow.

"My turn!"said Anthony. Ayak was about to go for another attack,but Anthony swung down and tripped him up with a fast and hard leg sweep. Once he was down,Anthony thrust himself into the air and brought his very right fist down upon Ayak's head.

With a loud and sickening crack,he knocked Ayak clean out!

Anthony had at last won his first real match. "Wow!"said the coach. "You-you did it!"

Anthony smiled and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Was there ever any doubt?"he said. "But one victory is not enough,coach. I must-I must seek out more! I must harden my edge!"

"I hear ya on that one,Anthony."said coach. "Here,why don't you let me take you to the local villages and you can learn further from them the more advanced art of Karate if you're looking for more of that edge?"

Anthony nodded in agreement. "Very well."he said. "My training shall continue."

Anthony then exited from the ring and was about to head to the training room with the coach. He then carefully rubbed at the left side of his head where Ayak had struck him. He wiped blood from the area and realized he had his very first battle scar.

"Something wrong there,Anthony?"asked the coach."Hmmm..nothing really."he answered. "Just never been scarred before-till now." "Better get used to that when you fight someone."said the coach. "I have a feeling it's gonna happen to you for a long time to come." "Of that I have no doubt."said Anthony with a grin.

BACK TO THE PRESENT.

Anthony stood before his defeated attackers once again. "Huh,you all put up quite a fight there."he said whilst catching his breath. "But not enough against me. Now-if you'll excuse me."

Suddenly... "Oh no,you don't-!"said one of the fighters as he arose to face Anthony again. It was the same Japanese fighter in white gi pants and sandals.

Anthony raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Didn't I defeat you already?"he said. "Yeah,but i'm still breathing aren't I?"said the karate fighter. "And believe me,we're just getting good and warmed up-one eye!"

The karate fighter takes another run and jump at Anthony, but this time he leaps completely over him and lands on the other side of the room. Anthony swings around just in time for the Japanese youth to ram his right foot into his abdomen.

The flying kick causes Anthony to go skidding across the floor on his very feet. Once he was wide open,the karate fighter then did a flying axe kick down on him.

Anthony managed to block it off at the last second which caused the Japanese to bounce away from him. "My turn!"said Anthony.

He then jumped upwards and slammed a flying kick into the youth's head,knocking him down to the floor. Anthony then landed a drop kick into the punk's stomach,once again rendering him unconscious.

"Now-stay down,you pathetic loser!"he said."Your pitiful attacks do nothing to me!"

Suddenly,Anthony felt a giant pair of hands grab him by the back of his throat. "Wha-GAAAK!"he cried as he felt an intense pressure around his neck.

"Grrrr-you will die!"said a hard and gruff voice as the hands continued to apply pressure around Anthony's neck. Anthony acting quickly then slammed his right elbow into his attacker's ribs,allowing the hands to let loose of his neck.

Sagat then swung around and found a large wrestler,just as tall as he was standing before him. The wrestler was similar to the fighter in Australian Big Bear,who Anthony had fought recently with as well.

He was bald but had a thick black beard,brown grip gloves on his hands and wore a set of black shorts and matching boots. "Grrr-you won't do that to me again!"said the wrestler. "I kill bastards like you!"

Anthony sneered in disgust. "Then come at me again oaf!"he said. "I welcome it ORA ORA!"

The wrestler then lunged at Anthony,his hands outreached for the kill.

Anthony then thrust both of his fists forward and fired off a single Koh Oh Ken at the wrestler. The projectile hit the thug square in the eyes,knocking him backwards and momentarily blinded him.

Anthony then saw his chance as he charged up another Koh Oh Ken this time it was his Haoh Sho Ko Ken blast.

"HAOH SHO KO KEN!"hollored Anthony as he unleashed his fireball projectile. "Whu-GAHH!"cried the wrestler just before he was hit head on by the larger and more fiery projectile. The impact sent the loser thug flying and crashing through a nearby wall.

Anthony walked over and stood before the fallen and now unconscious wrestler. He just smirked and snorted in irritation at his latest fallen foe.

"This..is getting a tad boring."he said.Suddenly,he felt something stab him in the very back. "Erk-what th-?"said Anthony as he swung around to see who it was this time.

It was a medium sized Japanese man decked out in a jet black ninja costume complete with a facial mask and wielding a razor sharp katana blade."You're good at defeating the inferior,Anthony."said the ninja. "But let's see you take on someone far more superior." Anthony cannot believe he got duped a ninja is this guy from the Mugen Tenshin Clan that he heard about during his trip Japan.

Anthony snorted again in arrogance"You think I fear just a mere ninja?"he said. "I've even fought your kind once before heck even those two female ninjas from the Mugen Tenshin Clan Kasumi and Ayane was no match for me during my travels.""Not this one you haven't."said the ninja. "BEHOLD!"

The ninja then vanished in thin air. "Huh,just trickery on your part."said Anthony. "I have no time nor any patience to fight even of you to begin with."

Suddenly,Anthony felt a sharp kick to his midsection,knocking him backwards. "NO ANTHONY!"shouted the voice of the same ninja. "You will face me-or die where you stand! And it seems to me that I myself have the home advantage.

Anthony growled in anger. "If you think you can take me down while you're invisible YOU'RE MISTAKEN!"he said.

Anthony then started to move around the move while he kept on his defensive.He then started to swing punches and kicks at the air,trying to find the invisible ninja. "HAHAHA!"mocked the ninja. "And if you think you can find me that way-you're dreaming!"

Anthony then felt a sharp cut from the ninja's blade on his left arm.Dark red blood oozed from his arm,and Anthony was reminded of the many scars that he was inflicted by in his years of fighting in the ring. "Scars.."he thought. "...and the coach I trained under was correct,I was to go through many many more to come."

FLASHBACK 2.

Anthony trained twice as hard as before under the gym coach,he continued to harden and prepare his body for many fights and years to come. He slammed his very fist and feet against the sandbags,he lifted the weights that were present to him. His body,his soul his very being became what it was to be in the battles to come.

Once the coach felt that Anthony had trained enough,he pit him against many of the local Thai fighters who also trained in the gym. Anthony also faced dangerous street fighters outside the ring. His reputation was getting to be known more in the gym and the streets,but..by the time he reached age 17 he knew he needed a bigger edge than before.

One day whilst walking through the streets of Sacramento and through the area of Downtown himself spotted a poster across one of the temple buildings.

It was a large colorful poster that had a shadow image of a muay thai kickboxer and karate fighter and across it's Silhouette were the words "THE ANNUAL KING OF MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT BATTLE!" "COMING SOON!"

Below the flyer poster was it's location and what to expect. A single smirk then formed across Anthony's lips,then the smirk formed into a wide toothed grin. "Perfect."he thought. "Just what I needed."

Later that evening,Anthony trained again in the gym and continued to punch and kick the massive sandbag before him.  
"Yes-"he thought. -I shall win the title and become a great champion in my country!"

The coach was aware of what Anthony was doing,but felt a sense of concern for him. "I sure hope he knows what he's doing."he thought. "Anthony may have become a hot shot in the 3 years he's been here,but..he knows nothing of the one he may fight for the title. The one they call-NUAN KHAN!"

A week later,the day arrived and the annual contest had arrived in a battle dome in the heart of the city of Oakland,CA.

Anthony himself had arrived along with the rest of the contestants. There were not only local Muay Thai fighters,but some were also from other countries who trained and fought in other fighting styles. Some from America some from the UK and some from China as well as Africa. There were even a few female fighters among them.

Anthony was dressed in a pair of white and red boxer shorts,white bandage wrappings across his fists and feet and his long red hair was tied back in a single pony tail and a single white headband was worn around his head which completed his appearance.

"Huh,who's the tall bastard?"thought an american fighter with blonde hair as he watched Anthony from the distance.

The entire line up of Thai Fighters were lined up to a single large and round fighting ring. Crowds of people from the across the city and perhaps the world were all gathered to see the event.

The announcer,a short and pudgy local wearing a green suit with shades then approached the fighters from across the ring.  
"Alright,welcome one and all to the King of Martial Arts tournament guys and gals! We of the fighter's organization hoped that you've trained hard for the event because quite frankly you're all gonna need it-and that's a damn hard fact here and now,heh-heh.

Alright,the rules are simple,fight your opponent in the most skilled and clean manner till one you wins. You fight in the elimination matches and if you're still standing,you make it to the finals. And speaking of the finals-some of you will have the honor and privileged to face-Nuan Khan himself-our reigning champion."

Many gasps and whispers were heard in the crowd of fighters,but Anthony himself had not really heard of this fighter till now.  
"Heh-no matter."he thought. "I will fight him and if it comes to that-end him."

"Alright people."said the announcer. "Line up-and be ready-and I do mean be ready for anything in this battle!"

The entire crowd of martial artists all lined up and waited for the contest to begin.

Anthony suddenly snapped out of his reminiscing to concentrate on the current battle at hand.

There was an invisible enemy,a no good ninja coward taunting and injuring him all the while. Anthony growled in anger at his cowardly opponent.

"Spineless bastard!"he shouted. "Stop with your paltry tricks and face me like a true warrior!" The ninja laughed in the darkness. "If you think i'm going to turn visible again,you must take me for a bigger fool than you are,one eye!"he said.

"I suppose i'll take that as a no."said Anthony. "Very well..!"

Anthony then took a step back and then charged up his very fist full of bright orange ki energy. "I'll blast you out of there you coward!"he said.

Anthony then started to fire several Koh Oh Ken's into the very darkness and air where the invisible ninja dwelled.

"KOH-KEN KOH-KEN KOH-KEN!"shouted the Kyokugenryu master as he fired off several red orange projectiles into the very darkness.

Some shots hit some crates,some hit some building materials,literally shattering and splintering them to pieces. Until at last,the final Koh Oh Ken found it's mark as a loud painful grunt was heard.

"EERR-DAMMIT!"cried the stealth ninja as he staggered backwards and into a nearby wall. "FOUND YOU!"said Anthony as he fired again.

The ninja hit the floor just as the projectile crashed through the wall. Once he landed,the ninja lost his concentration and re-appeared in his black costume.

Anthony then leap forward and landed directly over the fallen ninja. "Anymore tricks for you to use?"he said.

The ninja gulped nervously but immediately shook off his fear as he leap upwards to attack Anthony.

"YAAHH!"cried the ninja as he quickly unsheathed his back sword and attempted to swing at Anthony. But Anthony saw the pitiful attack coming a mile away as he then caught the ninja by the wrist and literally squeezed all the circulation out of his very arm.

"AAARRGH-LET GO DAMN YOU!"cried the ninja as intense pain surged through his body."I've fought better ninjas than you,whelp!"said Anthony. "You're just a bargain basement ninja so long you wannabee shinobi."

Anthony then threw the ninja upwards and finished him off with a Koho Uppercut. The impact was so great it sent the ninja crashing through the ceiling and out into the star filled night.

Anthony snorted in irritation. "Pathetic that's what he was-simply pathetic. In my lifetime, I've fought many harder and better opponents than that!"

FLASHBACK CONTINUES AGAIN.

That evening at the King of Martial Arts Tournament arena in Oakland,CA..

Anthony stood among the other contestants,he was nervous for sure,but just as excited to take on all that stood before him.  
If he won,he would take the first step towards becoming a full fledged martial arts veteran and all!

The announcer then stepped up the platform and made the new announcement.

"ALRIGHT FIGHTERS!"he said into his mic. "LINE UP AND WAIT FOR YOUR NAME TO BE CALLED! THE 5th ANNUAL KING OF MARTIAL ARTS HAS BEGUN!"

The fights went off without a hitch as many various Mixed Martial Artist fought it out in fast and furious elimination matches.

And after various other fighters bit the dust, at last Anthony himself was up for his first ever match in the contest. He stepped up into the ring and faced his first opponent. His opponent was a fellow Thai local,and almost as tall as he was,well muscled and wore a set of green and red shorts and wore a pair of red boxing gloves.

Anthony nodded in a serious tone and waited for the referee to say the word. "Ready-FIGHT!"called the referee.

Anthony and his opponent stepped up to each other,took up their fight stances and the match began.

His opponent made the first move as he swung around and did a turn elbow strike against Anthony. Anthony flinched but saw it coming,so he immediately blocked it off with his right arm.

His opponent bounced off,he was a little peeved at what happened,but kept his composure. Anthony then hopped off his feet and then went for his own attack. He rushed forward and did a rising Hien Shippu Kyaku,and right into his opponent's abdomen.

The blow from his knee was so hard it sent the kickboxer falling backwards.

The kickboxer nearly fell on his back,but managed to stay on his feet for more. He then rushed forward again and attempted a flying thrust punch at Anthony.

Anthony quickly reacted and ducked his very fist. This gave Anthony a major opening as he launched into his Koho Uppercut.

His very fist rocketed upwards and collided with the Thai's chin. The impact sent the kickboxer flying into the air and finished it with him crashing to the floor.

He was out,Anthony had won his very first MMA match. "THE WINNER-ANTHONY!"said the referee.

The crowds cheered wildly to the new fighter.

Anthony looked down at his very fist and clenched it. "Yes.."he thought. "...this is what I was destined for!"

The matches continue as Anthony himself literally plowed through the competition.

An hour later,once the elimination rounds were done,only two fighters remained in the finals. One was Anthony, the other was another Thailand fighter,he was at mid height and he wore a set of blue shorts,and wore black boxing gloves.

The referee approached the final pair and made the call. "READY-FIGHT!"he called.

Anthony made the first move as he lunged a flying Hien Shippu Kyaku at his opponent,but the Thai dodged it. He then landed a drop elbow into the side of Anthony's head.

Anthony winced in pain,but kept solid as a rock. He then went for another attack,and tried for a high kick at him. The kickboxer dodged it again and then thrust a knee strike of his own at Anthony,hitting him in the very chest.

Anthony coughed up air and fell backwards. "Grrr-he's fast alright!"he thought. "But he won't prevail I've come to far to be defeated!"

The fast fighter then went for another attack,but to his surprise Anthony catches him by the throat and lifts him upwards.

"HEEY-URKK!"cried the fighter as he was clutched in a cast iron grip. "Whooah!"said one of the patrons in the audience. "Now that's a neat trick!"

Anthony grinned wickedly. "You were good-"he said. "-but i'm better!"

And with that said,Anthony slammed several kicks into the Thai man's chest and stomach. After that,Anthony then let loose of him and the fighter fell on both his knees.

With his strength depleted and his body injured, Anthony's opponent could no longer fight. Anthony then lashed out final kick against the fighter's head which knocked him to the very ring floor.

"THE WINNER-ANTHONY VERMILION!"said the referee.

The crowds cheered and roared wildly to the upcoming new champion. But Anthony also knew the contest wasn't over quite yet.

Minutes later,after resting in a lounge room..Anthony was approached by the same announcer of the tournament.

"Hi again ."he said. "My name's Bryan Valentine. Announcer and fight promoter."

Anthony eyed the chubby man from head to toe and remained seated. "How do you do."he said."I imagine I gave the crowds a good show.""You sure did."said Bryan. "I admit even I was surprised to find a young man of your size and strength would come this far."

Anthony smirked."I've trained under the best and learned much from these fights."he said. "Now where is the one named Nuan Khan?"

Bryan tensed a little to the mention of the champion's name. "Yeah-about that."he said. "Look uh-are you sure you still wanna fight him?

"Absolutely!"said Anthony. "What-are you saying your organization's mighty champion is too frightened to face me?"  
"Well I er-y-you see..."stammered Bryan. ...Khan's...been well-pretty picky about what opponents to face these days.  
He...says he only fights the most worthy of opponents."

"And what are you saying,fat one?"said Anthony. "That I am not worthy of his time? I-I-single handily fought my way through this contest. I fought and I won to the last fighter and he is all that stands between myself and the title."

Anthony's tone rose along with his very body as he stood upright and towered over the cowardly announcer. " -please-there's n-no need for that." he said. " can give you compensation for your efforts if that's what you wish!"

"I have no use for any money at this time!"said Anthony. "And I think my actions have made it clear enough to ..I wish to face Nuan Khan in the final match! Because if you don't-i'll not only send you back to that bastard in pieces i'll trash this entire damn arena until he comes out! Now DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Bryan staggered backwards as beads of sweat poured down his face. "Y-Yes-yes quite-quite clear."he said. "Just stay there-i'll...i'll arrange the match at once."

"Good."said Anthony as he sat back down. "I'll be waiting."

Bryan quickly ran out of the room and ran straight for Khan's dressing room and lounge. While simultaneously,he felt that he would have to change his underwear soon.

A few minutes later,another man a tall and lean thai man wearing a black suit and shades approached Anthony.  
"Yes?"said Anthony. "Our champion shall face you in the match, ."he said. "Even though he wanted me to inform you that you are making a terrible mistake."

Anthony snorted in annoyance just the same. "The only mistake he's making is delaying me."he said as he arose. "Tell him i'll meet him in the ring at once."

The man nodded and then left the room.

Minutes later,Anthony stood in the center of the ring,the crowds cheered and chanted his name. Just then, entered the ring as well and spoke into his microphone once again.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN."he said. "THIS-SHALL BE THE FINAL MATCH IN THE KING OF MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT. WE APOLOGIZE FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING-BUT WE ASSURE YOU..THE BEST IS ABOUT TO COME AT LONG LAST. IN THIS CORNER,HE'S FOUGHT AND DEFEATED ALL OF THE COMPETITION TO GET THIS FAR-WE GIVE YOU-THE MAN CALLED ANTHONY VERMILION!"

The crowds roared in unison to their new soon to be champion.

"AND IN THIS CORNER...!"began Bryan.

Entering through a set of double doors was yet another Muay Thai kickboxer. He was as tall and every bit as muscular as Anthony ever was,but had the scars and strength of experience on his side.

His skin was a dark tan,his bald head had a single black pigtail attached to the back of his scalp,and he like Anthony wore a headband, minus boxing gloves and boxing shorts as well,except that his was that of a dark blue.

His bodily scars stretched across his chest,face and limbs and his face gave off an aura of seering cruelty.

"AT LONG LAST-HE HAS RISEN TO DEFEND HIS TITLE ONCE AGAIN!"said Bryan. "HERE HE IS-THE MIGHTY PANTHER-NUAN KHAN HIMSELF!"

The crowds cheered and roared even wilder to their local champion. Anthony himself was not amused,for in his eyes he saw just an old scarred bastard who's title should go to newer and fresher blood.

Khan approached Anthony and Bryan addressed them both. "Alright guys.."he said..you know the rules are set-come out and give us a good fight.""Leave-now."said Khan in an intense tone of hostility.

"Uhmm..yes,yes sir!"said Bryan as he then ran off out of the ring. "Bastards!"thought Bryan. "Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll just kill each other!"

Khan and Anthony looked at each other straight in the eyes. "So..."said Khan. "...you've come a long way to get here I take it."

"That's right!"said Anthony. "I've a title to uphold-and you're in my way!""You need to learn some respect-STARTING NOW!"said Khan.

The bell rang and the two fighters took up their stances,and the match began.

Anthony made the first move as he rushed in with a Hien Shippu Kyaku,but to his surprise Khan blocked it off with his right fist. That was enough for Khan to make his move as he counterattacked and swung a high kick to Anthony's chin.

The impact was so great it sent Anthony staggering backwards and nearly off his feet. "HA!"said Khan."I saw your attack coming a mile away!"

Anthony shook off the blow and kept on his feet. "Bastard!"he thought. "I'll show him!"

But before he knew it,Khan rushed at him in turn. Khan took a run and jump at Anthony and did a flying kick attack at him.

"PANTHER KICK!"he shouted. Anthony managed to block off both of his arms just in the nick of time,but the impact of Khan's kick was so great it caused him to skid backwards across the floor.

Kahn then jumped off of his opponent and landed back on his feet. He then gave off a wicked sneer. "Humph-I've taken on fighters greater than this one. He should've taken a dive for the fight when he had the chance-now he will learn the hard way of his mistake!"

Anthony shook off the impact and kept back on his feet. "Arrogant bastard!"he thought. "I'll show him yet!"

Anthony charged forward and did his own attack. He went for his Tiger crush knee jump,but Khan himself in turn manged to block it off with another simple knee block. "NO!"cried Anthony as he fell to the floor,and was wide open.

"Pitiful attempt!"said Khan as he towered over Anthony. "Now you'll pay!" Khan was about to bring the hammer of his fist down upon Anthony. But then,Anthony saw an opening at Khan's legs.

He lashed out his left leg and kicked right into Khan's own left leg.

Anthony began to lose his footing,which left him open instead. "NOW-KOHO UPPER!"cried Anthony as he rocketed upwards and clocked the Muay Thai king in the chin and face with his powerful uppercut.

Khan flew backwards and crashed to the floor. Anthony arose and it seemed he may had won the match,but he wasn't at all surprised as he saw the Thailand giant slowly arise. "You-you hurt me!"he spat as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"Yes,and there's a lot more where that came from-starting now!"said Anthony as he got back to his fight stance. Khan was enraged,but he got back into his fight stance and the match began again.

The pair collided with each other and then traded off blows into each other.

Khan punched Anthony in the face and caused his very headband to fly off. Anthony countered with a knee to Khan's abdomen and then spun around with a turn elbow into the side of his side.

Khan then rushed forward and did a Rising knee to Anthony's chest. "PANTHER STRIKE!"shouted Khan as he slammed a barrage of punches into Anthony's face and chest and finished the attack with a massive turn kick that sent Anthony crashing to the floor.

"OH MAN!"cried one of the patrons. "He may have got him Anthony may be done for!"

Anthony was down,but not out yet. His vision blurred as he saw the Thai fighter stand before him and raise his gloved fists in the air."YES-KHAN-KHAN!"he shouted. "Once again,I am the champion-YES-KHAN!"

Anthony sneered in rage. "I've come to far to let it end this way!"he thought. "I shall-defeat him-or die trying!"

Suddenly,Anthony felt an intense energy welling up inside him. "What-what is this?"he thought as he pulled off his gloves.

A fiery form of orange energy was glowing from his fists. He had heard of such a power that existed in such fighters from the old wise men from the local temples. It was the ki energy-the energy of a fighter who had reached their potential of power and strength.

"I wonder-if I can use this against Khan."he thought. "One way to find out!"

Anthony then stood up again and began to charge the fiery energy within his fists and took aim at Khan.

Khan turned around just in time to see Anthony take aim at him with the ki energy. "What-what are you doing..?"said Khan puzzled.

The answer came in folds as Anthony threw both fists forward and a single large blast of energy came flying from his fists.  
Anthony's ki blast in the form of a sort of boomerang came flying at Khan and before he knew it he was hit head on by the blast of energy.

Khan fell completely backwards and there Anthony saw his chance to attack once again.

Anthony ran at Khan and went into another Tiger Knee into Khan's chest,and then followed it up with a high kick to Khan's head.

Blood and sweat exploded from Khan's very being as he was pummeled several times by Anthony's merciless force.

Khan then crashed to the floor and was nearing exhaustion. "I-I am not...not done-yet!"he squeaked. "Oh..yes you are!"said Anthony.

He then brought down on final punch that completely knocked out the Muay Thai king. It was over at last,Anthony had won the tournament,he was the new champion!

"Hoo boy!"said Bryan as he re-entered the ring. "Well at least one of them's through in this business." The announcer spoke into his microphone once more.

"THE WINNER-BY KNOCKOUT-ANTHONY VERMILION!"he called.

The crowds roared wildly and chanted and yelled his name in unison. The United States had at long last a new champion-and Anthony was name.

Anthony was handed a solid gold trophy belt that had the words. "STRONGEST FIGHTER IN AMERICA" emblemized across it.

Anthony placed the belt on and raised his fists in the air proudly. He was now at last champion-he truly felt unstoppable now!

Days later,Nuan Khan himself left his home and Thailand itself in failure and disgrace. He felt truly defeated for the first time ever and vowed to never let anyone see his face ever again.

It was unknown to anyone,even Anthony where the defeated champion exiled himself to. But it mattered not, Anthony was the King Karate now,he was the national hero of his country.

For the next several years Anthony continued to train his body,taking on anyone who dared to challenge him and even fought various tigers and wild animals in the forest like the tigers and jaguars of the wild. Anthony also practiced and honed his projectile move he used on Khan and called it the Koh Oh Ken,and even learned to harness and charge it's energy into even larger and more powerful projectiles which he called the Haoh Sho Ko Ken and later the Ryuko Ranbu and Tenchi Haou Ken .

He also found that not only did he gain more scars on his body from experience,but he also found that his body was receding due to age and stress of the battles he fought. But it mattered little to him,he felt this would be a fitting form of transformation to him. He would truly go down in history as a great fighter.

(PRESENT DAY)

"I fought many greater opponents than that fool Khan in the years to come Mutou Ryuuji, Hayato Fūrinji,Kou Haruka,Mio Hayase and Natsuki Kisumi they were great fighters but they are no match for me. I felt I was invincible-but..I would soon discover that even the mightiest of fighters would succumb to an injury or blow that they would never dream of.

FLASHBACK TO THE 2000s..

Another contest for the King of Martial Arts tournament was held and Anthony defended his title against the finalist of the match. He was a medium and well muscled fighter from Southern California who was known in his homeland as a great fighter of many styles and skills.

His name was Michael Mcpherson and he entered the latest tourney to take the title from Anthony.

Anthony would not dare turn down the challenge just as Khan tried to,he welcomed all challenges.

And the match began,Anthony and Michael duke it out in the ring. Michael used his style of karate and Muay Thai and put up a decent fight against Anthony,but he soon learned that Anthony was a human engine of destruction.

Anthony landed a hard Hien Shippu Kyaku into Michael's abdomen and then grabbed hold and slammed knee after knee into his chest.

Michael could feel his stamina fading away from the attacks,but he vowed not to give in.

He then tried to break free from the giant's grasp,but Anthony then slammed a hard punch into Michael's head,knocking him down.

Once he was down,Anthony then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him upwards. "Any last words before your defeat,McPherson?"said Anthony.

Michael snapped out of his daze and then landed a kick into the side of Anthony's head,allowing him to break free.

"Just this-prepare yourself!"said Michael as he launched forward and did a flying kick right into Anthony's face.

The kick was so great it literally caused Anthony's right eye to explode in a gash of blood. "AAAAHH!"cried Anthony as he clutched his right eye in sheer and intense pain. "MY EYE!"he called. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EYE?"

Michael landed on his feet and was surprised at what he did. But before he could land another attack Anthony launched back in an attack of fury and rage. He slammed his left fist into Michael's chest,knocking him backwards and then he slammed a high kick to his very head.

"HAOH SHO KO KEN!"shouted Anthony as he launched the move that would finish him off. The blast was so great it sent Michael crashing into one of the ring poles.

But to everyone's surprise and horror Michael laid there dead,his very neck and body broken from the impact of Anthony's deadly attacks.

"FATHER!"cried someone in the ring,while everyone else in the crowd cheered once again to their reigning champion of might and power.

Minutes later, Anthony was taken to intensive care while the late Michael McPherson and his lovely daughter were escorted out of the ring.

The local doctor did all he could for Anthony's eye. He then placed a thick bandage over it and then a single black eyepatch to cover it. "I'm afraid your..opponent really did a number on you there ."he said. "You may very well have lost your left eye for life."

Anthony arose from the bed and looked in a nearby mirror. "Mmm..well,it matters not."he said. "It somehow completes my appearance-as a true warrior."

A year later he took many kids and teenagers in his Kyokugen dojo and under his wing and trained them hard in his of Karate style. Chief among them was a local wild youth who Anthony was impressed by his street fights in the same Karate style.  
Her name was Tatsuki Arisawa and under Anthony's guidance the youth grew to a mighty fighter of her own nature and style.

Tatsuki used a style she use the Raiou principle (which is basic training). And he used the Raiou style of Kyokugenryu well as she used it to finish off an opponent in the ring.

He then turned to Anthony who smiled proudly at his star student. Tatsuki grinned and nodded.

The pair of them fought and defeated many opponents in the several karate tournaments that were held each year. Anthony and his dojo seemed unstoppable,but Anthony himself started to feel a sense of boredom from the lack of true competition from fighters he found inferior to his own strength and skill.

Just then,whilst training in his own newly built private dojo on the edge of town,he was approached by a group of men who were from different countries. They also wore a set of matching black suits and shades with them. The lead man a man with dark blonde hair and a mustache approached him.

" ?"he said. "We represent a single business empire who is greatly interested in your ability as a fighter." "Hmmm.."said Anthony as he towered over the group of men. "So...who wants to know exactly?

The lead man handed Anthony a single envelope,it had the symbol of a skull with wings stamped over it. "Just read the contents inside and then come to the address inside,we'll fill you in later."

Anthony took the letter and the men left the dojo in their black rolls Royce. "Huh?"said Tatsuki."What was that all about master?" "Search me."said Anthony as he tore open the letter. "Mind as well find out."

Anthony sat down in a nearby sofa and read what the letter said. "Hmmm..yes I see."said Anthony. "Rei dear run the dojo while i'm away. I..have some business to attend to.

Minutes later,Anthony took a cab to the next town and found himself before a giant warehouse building with a pair of thick double steel and wood doors before him. "Hmmm..I wonder what this is about exactly?"he thought."One way to find out I suppose."

Anthony walked up to the door and pounded on the door. A single window slit then popped open and someone in the darkness took a gander at him. "What the hell you want holmes?"said someone with an american accent.

Anthony waved the letter to the door's occupant. "I was..invited here that's what."he said. "Oh yeah,the boss man's invite."said the man behind the door. "Yeah,sure i'll let you in-just gimme a minute."

The window slammed shut and Anthony could hear the sound of locks and chains being undone. After that,the door creaked open and Anthony found utter darkness within.

"Well..what the hell you waiting for Christmas?"said the same voice. "Get your ass in here-we ain't got all day here!"

Anthony sneered in annoyance and entered.

Once inside,the door slammed shut behind him.

Lights then flashed on and Anthony found someone standing before him. He was a tall and muscled man of African american stature,dressed in biker gear but as tall as Anthony.

"And..you are?"said Anthony. "Name's Victor dude."said the man. "But enough about me for now-you say some of the boss's men invited you here? "Yes,they told me everything in the letter..anything else I should know?"said Anthony.

Victor scratched the side of his head. "Well..if you want some answers,you'd better head on down with me."he said.  
"Just remember,one eye-no funny business,got it?"

Anthony nodded. "Good,i'm happy we have an understanding."said Victor. "Now come on,follow me."

Victor lead Anthony down through a corridor of metal tunnels until at last they came across a door marked FIGHT ROOM before them.

"Okay eh-pal."said Victor. "Get ready-cause eh-it's not gonna be pretty in here-heh-heh."

The former boxer shoved open both doors and then lead Anthony inside.

Once there,they were in a large and sprawling room that had bleacher seats all around the room and a single fighting ring was within it's center. And in the ring,there was a pair of fighters facing each other.

"Yeah,I knew it,the boss man's training some new recruits."said Victor. "Uh..yeah..Anthony man? Just stay right there,we'll get you in a minute."

Anthony looked down at the floor,there was stains of blood all across the floor. He then looked up at who exactly was in the ring.

On one side was a lean and muscular fighter whose short blonde hair was braided into a single pigtail. He wore a mask and wielded a claw glove on his right hand. His style of clothing was similar to that of a Spanish bullfighter.

His opponent on the other side was another lean and muscular man. He was bald,had a scar across his right cheek and wore a set of black and green army duds and wielded a single foot long hunting knife.

"BEGIN!"called a voice behind the ring. "Hmmm...just in time for a fight eh?"thought Anthony. "This should be interesting."

The masked fighter made the first move as he sprinted forward and launched his body into a roller ball attack at the soldier.  
"GAH!"cried the soldier as he tried to leap away,but was too late as his right arm was scratched by the ninja's claw.

The soldier fell back against the ring ropes and wiped the blood off his arm. the bullfighter then jumped back to his feet again and snickered wickedly.

"First blood,senior."he said in an arrogant tone. "Hrrrgh-last blood will be mine,you bastard!"said the soldier.

The soldier then in turn sprinted and lunged forward with his very knife. But to his horror,the bullfighter dodged it and then tripped up the soldier with his right foot.

The soldier stumbled and fell against the other set of ring ropes. He then swung around and tried for another swing of his knife,but the ninja simply swiped his claw again and knocked the knife out of his hand.

"AAKK-NO!"cried the soldier. "Si,you lose your fangs."said the bullfighter. "Now you lose your life."

The ninja made his comment true as he then lunged his very claw into the man's abdomen,and very deep at that.

Anthony slightly cringed at what he saw,but gave it no thought. The bullfighter then pulled his claw from the man's now penetrated gut and dark blood red erupted from it. "So..so damn-cold."was all the man could muster as he fell to the floor and within a single minute was dead.

"Well done,Manny."said the same voice behind the ring in total darkness. "Even though you've killed all the local cutthroats,you are now welcome to join my organization. The man known as Manny bowed and then removed his mask,revealing a very handsome man's face of vain beauty.

"Gracias senior."he said. "Though I admit their skills and weapons were inferior to my own-I look forward to serving you as well as the hopes that you find me a worthy opponent."

"All in good time,Manny."said the voice. "All in good time. Now-onto new business. ,are you still there?"

"Uhm..yes I am here."said Anthony and come this way,I've been expecting you." Anthony nodded and then started to walk around the ring.

He gave no further glance at Vega who was still standing in the ring,but Manny himself eyed the bald giant with a sudden feeling of disgust."Ughhh...what a truly ugly excuse for a fighter."he thought. "The Empress wishes to recruit this scarred giant?"

Anthony walked around till he found a women,draped in the shadows of the room. She was sitting in a single throne chair and Victor was standing beside him.

"Manny."said the stranger. "Go take a rest for now-I have business to attend to." "Very well,senior."said Manny as he then bowed and took his leave.

"Hmmm..bold fighter."said Anthony. "But a truly narcissistic one at that." "Aw,don't mind Manny there."said Victor. "He's just plain full himself-pretty boy prick and all." "Your opinions matter little here Victor."said the women in darkness. "However,I do concur about Manny at this time. Anyhow,allow me to introduce myself."

The women arose from his throne and emerged from the shadows. He was taller than Victor,and her upper frame of muscles was draped in a black cloak. Her head was adorned with a single red and black general's hat and his very face not only gave off a visage of cruelty,but his very eyes glowed with an equally dark energy.

Anthony couldn't tell what to make of the women,but he knew he wanted something from him,so he had to find out what exactly.

"I..am Empress Saya,master of Wild Cats!"she said. "And I am here to make you and offer you can't refuse!"

PRESENT DAY:"That..was when my life began to really take a turn to the dark side when I met Saya herself!"

Whilst Anthony was still lost in thought and reminiscing,a pair of frightened technicians watched through several monitors.  
"It's..it's no good!"said the man on the right. "He's taken out all our best operatives,we even empowered them up with our technology!" "But we can't let it end like this now!"said the man on the left. "The boss man will have our very hides if we don't subdue him somehow!"

The man on the right saw a bright red button which was marked PURGE upon it. "Than-than we've got no choice."he said. "We've got to use the purge at once!"

"Are-are you sure?"said the man on the left. "It's..still in the experimental stages." "I said we have no choice,we've got to stop him or this experiment falls apart!"

The man then slammed the button with his open palm and something started to occur.

At the end of the room,a single pair of large double doors suddenly exploded apart. "Eh?"said Anthony as he than snapped out of his thoughts.

Emerging from the white clouds of smoke and dust stood a gargantuan creature of muscle. It was taller and larger than Anthony and was hunched over. It's skin was a dark color of brown and chains and wires were wrapped around it's very massive limbs. And it's only clothing was that of a set of grey shorts.

It's head was bald,but a single metal bolt stood upright atop it's skull. It's eyes were a glowing red and thick puffs of smoke from it's nostrils.

"Who-or what are you?"said Anthony. "P-P-PURGE!"called the creature. "PURGE SHALL WASTE YOU!"

Anthony sneered in disgust. "Huh,and Manny always called me ugly behind my back eh?"he said. "Very well..purge if you want to join the floor like the others-I volunteer in pummeling you!"

Purge then raised it's massive fists and slammed them to the ground,causing the very room to shake. It then charged like a sheer wild animal at Anthony,ready to do some major harm to him.

Would Anthony be able to best this monster-can he?

Anthony took his fight stance once more just as the creature called Purge took a mad dash at him.

Purge made a savage howl and then charged at Anthony like an angry rhinoceros. And once the beastly creature got close enough, Anthony unleashed several hard punches and kicks at the monster.

Purge felt his face and head get pummeled by Anthony's sudden force,but Anthony found that was still standing. "Eh?"said Anthony. Purge shook it off and then suddenly rammed his very head into Anthony's face,knocking him backwards.

Anthony felt the full force of gravity pull him to the floor as he then crashed with a loud thud.

Purge laughed wickedly as he towered over Anthony. "You-you-won't hurt-Puuuuurrge!"stuttered the creature. "B-But-Puuurge will-will hurt-YOU!"

Anthony was about to get back up again,but he suddenly felt the heavy and sharp blow of Purge's massive arms and fists swing down upon him. Purge had him pinned to the floor as he continued to dish out a severe punishment upon his opponent.

"ALRIGHT!"said scientist 1. "He's down-we've done it-we've beated Anthony-the empress will be so pleased!" "Yes quite."said scientist 2.

Purge towered menacingly over Anthony and was about to close in for the kill. All the while it happened,Anthony was experiencing one final flashback in his life as a martial arts warrior.

"This...wouldn't be the first time I ever experienced a defeat of any kind."he thought.

FLASHBACK-FINAL!

arose from his throne chair and approached Anthony. "I..have a proposition for you,and you alone Anthony."he said. "And it would help a great deal with your pursuit as a fighter and hopefully a master in your own right."

"Hmmm..I see..go on."said Anthony. "I just recently purchased the rights to an underground fighting club."said Saya. "After recenlty viewing the battles of such events between street fighters both public and criminal,I was inspired to create a tournament of my own combining the two altogether.

I have a contest called the Valkyrie Densetsu tournament. It shall be a contest where only the truly strong and skilled survive! And you-Anthony-shall be the host of the contest starting in 1996."

"Me..?"said Anthony. "Well ah..Ms..Saya-I am flattered...but..why me exactly?" "Oh,I still recall seeing you in that King of Martial Arts contest years ago."said Saya. "I knew you had the full potential,but..I decided to wait until you made a true scarred warrior of yourself-and it seems that you have at that. You are bold,ruthless and truly powerful in the fight ring you call home."

Anthony smiled. "What you say may be true."said Anthony. "But..can you provide me with a truly worthy fighter in this contest? "Well..you know how it is with contests."said Saya. "The one who makes it to the finals is truly the strongest right?"  
"Yes,true."said Anthony. "Very well..it sounds..very bold and brash in it's way-but I have been itching for new challenges. I accept your-proposition."

Anthony grinned wickedly. "Very good,Anthony."he said. "Very good-together-we shall dominate the world of fighters!"

Once 1996 arrive and a couple of weeks,the Valkyrie Densetsu contest was held in a public location. The tournament will take in the Arco Arena in Sacramento,CA where a large fighting ring and bleachers were built within it.

Many spectators around the world came to watch as many international fighters duke it out in California's State Capitol for global supremacy in the fighting world and the city was the perfect choice for Anthony because was a Californian after all.

Once the contest began,many elimination matches came and went between many skilled fighters. In the end,only two remained,one was a large karate fighter named Udo and the other was a large and muscular american kickboxer named Keith.

In the final matches, Anthony faced Keith. Within minutes, Anthony overpowered Keith and left the fighter with a set of broken limbs.

The crowds cheered wildly at the display of rage and power within the ring.

It was then down to Anthony and Udo. The bell rang and the match began.

Udo made his first move as he did a flying thrust spin kick that sent Anthony falling against the ring ropes. Anthony shook off the impact and immediately fought back as he fired a Haou Shokouken at the karate thug.

Udo was hit several times by Anthony's Koh Oh Ken barrage. Anthony then saw his chance as he leap forward and did a flying Hien Shippu Kyaku right into Udo's head.

The fight then went on for several minutes until Anthony overpowered the karate fighter. Anthony stood triumphantly over Udo,who was completely unconscious and bleeding inwardly from some very savage beatings that Anthony himself gave him.

It was over,Anthony was now the champion of the Valkyrie Densetsu contests.

Saya nodded in approval. "Good."he thought. "Anthony will be contact point for the attraction of many street fighters..and my true plans can begin through them.

Within the next several years and several Valkyrie Densetsu tourneys later,Anthony maintained his title in the street fighter world. But he also soon discovered that defeat can come for anyone when they least expect.

Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan...In a large Dojo which is built next to a Shinto Shrine, a training session was taking place.

60 students were being trained by a pair of women, who wore martial art gis yet one of them, a blonde-haired, was assisting students in their forms while her partner shouts commands to them.

Observing the students in silence was a 6'5 foot tall mountain of muscle and fighting skill. He was a national hero in his homeland and once a great champion in the Valkyrie Densetsu tournament circuit.

He was known as Anthony Vermilion.

Wearing a black karate gi with the symbol of a wolf on the back of his shirt and sporting a large eyepatch, Anthony was observing the progress of his Karate Dojo which is being run by two of his proudest yet oldest pupils.

The blonde-haired woman is Kai Sanpagita, who is the current Women's Wrestling Champion and known in the Wrestling Ring as the Blonde Titan.

The other, raven-black haired while performing punches while in front of the students, is Mio Hayase. Already a legend as he is but in the wrestling ring, Mio is both a legendary wrestler and a 3-time Judo Champion who is known as the Crimson Rose due to not only her custom's color pattern but how her wrestling/judo moves are like the deadly thorns of a rose.

Yet the Wolf was himself being silently observed by someone outside of his dojo.

Taking a break from her responsibilities as Miko of Hikawa Shrine, Rei Hino was enjoying the peaceful scene before noticing her husband was observing the progress of Mio's classes.

"He's at again. Always observing the latest batch of students while silently approving Mio-chan's teaching methods." Rei thought before glancing up at the blossoming Cherry Tree. "Come to think about it, it was like this when I first met Anthony years earlier."

As the famed Sailor Mars, Rei is still on active duty whenever there were renewed attacks from the Netherworld or it's subordinates yet in her private life, she was more fortunate to be married to someone who has a big heart and like her, wanted to have a loving family to treasure.

Currently, their child Maya was sleeping heavily and Rei knows that nothing is going to wake her up anytime soon.

Rei's mind drifts back to the time when she first met her future husband and how she was there when he receives his worst injuries back at the first Valkyrie Densetsu Tournament......

\--

\--------------

Years Earlier.........Shortly Following The Defeat of Sailor Chaos....

Rei Hino fights back a yawn as she arrives with her friends at the Tokyo Dome Stadium in order to witness the Annual Tokyo Martial Arts Tournamet.

It had been weeks since she and her friends - as well as the Sailor Star Fighters - had vanquished the malevolent spirit known as Sailor Chaos, who possessed Sailor Galaxia in order to exact it's revenge on an ancient Nether Dark Lord named Velikius.

With aid from Serena Tsukino's and Mamoru Chiba's families, they contained the evil spirit before banishing it into oblivion while cleansing Galaxia of it's dark influence. The event was extremely exhausting for Nobunaga and in a surprising move, decides to take break from his plans while also spending much time with his Harem lovers.

"Man, I never thought Sapphire-san was able to provide us with free VIP passes for us to attend this tournament." Mina Aino said excitingly.

"We ought to be thankful he was willing to do that for us," Haruka Tenoh shots back before they all reach the VIP box which gives them a marvelous view of the tournament.

"Wish Mamoru-kun could be here." Serena exclaims while everyone sighes, sweatdrop at her usual antics.

As they all watch, Rei Hino starts to notices a 6'6 giant of a man, wearing a black karate gi and was quite hunk for his size.

"He's a big guy," Makoto Kino said when noticing who Rei was glancing at before asking Haruka. "Any idea who he is?"

"I believe he's Anthony Vermillion," Haruka said while checking the tournament's program booklet. Finding the pic of Anthony, she then scans the info it has on him. "Apparently, he has won a lot of championships and earns the title 'God of Karate' due to his fighitng prowess."

"Anthony...Vermillion..." Rei said in a trance like state as she continues to observe him before the announcer steps onto the stage.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN." The Announcer named Bryan Valentine said. "THIS-SHALL BE THE FINAL MATCH IN THE KING OF MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT. WE APOLOGIZE FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING-BUT WE ASSURE YOU..THE BEST IS ABOUT TO COME AT LONG LAST. IN THIS CORNER,HE'S FOUGHT AND DEFEATED ALL OF THE COMPETITION TO GET THIS FAR....WE GIVE YOU: THE MAN CALLED THE HOWLING WOLF - ANTHONY VERMILLION!!"

The crowds roared in unison to their new soon to be champion.

Anthony Vermillion simply nods and only said while getting into a ready stance. "Osu!"

"AND - IN THIS CORNER...!" Began Bryan as the double doors on his right swung open.

Entering through a set of double doors was yet another Karateka. He was as tall and every bit as muscular as Anthony ever was, but had the smirk of an arrogant jerk.

He wore the symbol of the Seidokan Karate Association emblem on the back of his uniform yet he shows confidence before entering the ring.

"Jeez...A barbarian has arrived." Rei thought while not completely impressed by this guy's body language.

His bodily scars stretched across his chest,face and limbs and his face gave off an aura of seering cruelty.

"AT LONG LAST- HE HAS RISEN TO CHALLENGE THE WOLF FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE!" Said Bryan. "HERE HE IS - GERARD BERTRAND!"

The crowds booed and jeered at the arrogant-smirking Gerard who ignores them. Anthony himself was not amused, for in his eyes he saw just an arrogant bastard who's ego needs to be cut down to size and he is going to be the one to do it.

Bertrand approached Anthony and Bryan addressed them both. "Alright guys..You know the rules are set-come out and give us a good fight."

"Leave...Now." Bertrand said in an intense tone of hostility.

"Uhmm..yes!" Bryan replies as he then ran off out of the ring. "Bastard!" He thought as he reaches the safety zone. "Maybe we'll get lucky and Anthony kills this guy!"

"I hope Anthony kills this jerk!" Rei thought similarly while Serena was booing at Bertrand and is being held back by Makoto, Haruka, Michiru and Mina.

Bertrand and Anthony looked at each other straight in the eyes. "So..." Said Bertrand while slowly assuming his fighting stance. "You the God of Karate I keep hearing about from Koushou...I'm going to be known as the Godslayer once I put your fucking face into the ground and grinds it to dust."

"Heh...I heard such bravado from many others who are as arrogant as you are.." Anthony shots back before taunting him. "I guess I have to teach you some fucking manners!"

The bell rang and the two fighters took up their stances,and the match began.

Anthony made the first move as he rushed in with a Hien Shippu Kyaku, but to his surprise, Bertrand blocked it off with his right fist. That was enough for him to make his move as he counterattacked and swung a high kick to Anthony's chin.

The impact would have done some major damage but Anthony saw the kick coming and performs a back flips which has the crowd cheering for him. "ANTHONY! ANTHONY! ANTONY! ANTHONY!"

Anthony is able to see Bertrand was getting angrier at the crowd's reaction to him and decides to teach him some manners before hearing a young girl shouting from the top of her lungs.

"GO, WOLF! KICK THAT SON OF A BTICH'S ASS!!!" Rei suddenly shouts before realizing that everyone nearest to her, from her friends to bystanders, were shocked that she actually said that.

Something about Rei's shouts encourages Anthony and it soon becomes apparent that he is the one whose really in control of the fight.

Unleashing a barrage of powerful punches and kicks, Anthony was overwhelming Bertrand's defenses, making it difficult for him to even launch a counterattack.

"KOHO UPPER!" Anthony roars as he rocketed upwards and clocked his karate opponent in the chin and face with his powerful uppercut.

Betrand flew backwards and crashed to the floor.

Anthony arose and it seemed he may had won the match,but he wasn't at all surprised as he saw the Karateka slowly arise. "You BASTARD!!!" Bertrand shouts angrily spat as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"Yes ,and there's a lot more where that came from...Starting now!"said Anthony as he got back to his fight stance.

Betrand was enraged but he got back into his fight stance and the match resumes.

"Come on, Anthony!" Serena shouts while acting like a ref in a boxing match. "Clobber the jerk!"

"I think Wolf Fever has gotten to her as well as Rei-chan." Amy said while noticing Rei was mimicking Serena as well.

"At least it's for a good cause." Michiru retorted while keeping her attention towards the match before them.

The pair collided with each other and then traded off blows into each other.

Bertrand punched Anthony in the face but saw his opponent now more pissed than ever. Anthony countered with a knee to Bertrand's abdomen and then spun around with a turn elbow into the side of his side.

Bertrand then rushed forward and did a Rising knee to Anthony's chest. He slams a barrage of punches into Anthony's face and chest and finished the attack with a massive turn kick that sent Anthony crashing to the floor.

"OH MAN!"cried one of the patrons. "He may have got him. Anthony may be done for!"

"IT'S TOO SOON TO SAY THAT, YOU BAKA!" Another patron shouts back to the other.

Anthony was down, but not out yet. His vision blurred as he saw the karate fighter stand before him and ready to use an illegal move - a hand strike to his chest!

Anthony sneered in rage. "I've come to far to let it end this way! I'm ain't going to be defeated by some arrogant jerk!"

Suddenly, Anthony felt an intense energy welling up inside him. "What-what is this?"he thought as he pulled off his gloves.

A fiery form of orange energy was glowing from his fists. He had heard of such a power that existed in such fighters from the old wise men from the local temples. It was the ki energy-the energy of a fighter who had reached their potential of power and strength.

He then notices a similar aura coming from the raven-haired girl who was encouraging him and as if she can sense what he's seeing, she saw his aura as well.

A kindred's bond has been discovered and formed.

Anthony then stood up again and began to charge the fiery energy within his fists and took aim at Bertrand.

The arrogant karateka turned around just in time to see Anthony take aim at him with the ki energy. "What..?" Betrand gasped, shocked to see what Anthony was doing.

The answer came in folds as Anthony threw both fists forward and a single large blast of energy came flying from his fists.

Anthony's ki blast in the form of a sort of boomerang came flying at Khan and before he knew it he was hit head on by the blast of energy.

Bertrand fell completely backwards and there Anthony saw his chance to attack once again.  
Anthony ran at Bertrand and went into another Tiger Knee into Bertrand's chest,and then followed it up with a high kick to his head.

Blood and sweat exploded from Bertrand as he was pummeled several times by Anthony's merciless force.

Bertrand then crashed to the floor and was nearing exhaustion. "I-I am not...".

The Karateka's eyes rolled up into his head and falls face first, blood slowly oozing from his face.  
It was over at last. Anthony had won the tournament and was the new champion!

"Hoo boy!"said Bryan as he re-entered the ring. "Well at least one of them's through in this business." The announcer spoke into his microphone once more.

"THE WINNER - BY KNOCKOUT: ANTHONY VERMILLION!" Bryan announced.

The crowds roared wildly and chanted and yelled his name in unison. Japan was celebrating the accomplishment of this mighty warrior and it was worth savoring as far as Anthony was concerned.

Anthony was handed a solid gold trophy belt that had the words. "STRONGEST FIGHTER IN JAPAN" emblemized across it.

Anthony placed the belt on and raised his fists in the air proudly. He was a champion yet his attention returns to the raven-haired girl, who was showing the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and both were blushing.

Days later, Gerard Bertrand was in disgrace by the time he returns to France. He felt truly defeated and resigns from Izumi Koushou's Karate Federation rather than become the subject of ridicule.

\------------

Rei Hino wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, as her feet knew the path rather well. She was on her way back home after getting her grandfather some medicine due to having a severe fever.

Yet her thoughts are on Anthony Vermillion and seeing the aura they both have made her realize that she has long last found a soulmate who can be there for her as well as both protect her from harm and giving her the happiness she was missing.

All of the sudden, she ran into something, or rather someone. They collided so awkwardly, that she grabbed for the nearest thing to keep from falling, which was an arm. Startled out of her musings, Rei looked at what sje ran into and found a very broad, obviously masculine chest.

It was then that I heard his voice. "I'm sorry Miss. I should have been watching where I was going."  
Rei gasped at the deep sultry sound and didn't respond to his statement. Obviously concerned, he asked, "Are you OK?"

Slowly her eyes rose. She had to force myself to look up past his lips to get to his face. When she did finally manage to look into his eyes, she was instantly breathless. It was Anthony Vermillion himself, who has a duffel bag over his shoulder yet was touring parts of the city for his own amusement when they collided.

"Miss? Are you all right?"

Rei shook my head and managed to stutter out what she hoped was a, yes I'm fine answer. He nodded and gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Again, I'm sorry." He turned to leave and Rei saw his mask slip ever so slightly to reveal his pain - loneliness.

"Wait!" Rei found herself saying. "I don't mind listening if you need someone to talk to."

He let out a sigh. "I don't want to bother you my problems. I didn't even mean to come out here."

"Hey, Let's just go and get a cup of coffee. My treat. If you want to talk, I'll listen. In fact, I live close by here. I mean, if you don't have anything pressing to do." Rei said.

He let out a small chuckle and his eyes seemed to brighten just a bit. "You know, a cup of coffee is sounding real good right now."

"Great," Rei said before grabbing his large hand and taking her to the Hikawa Shrine. "By the way, I'm Rei Hino."

"Anthony Vermillion." Anthony introduces himself yet both were blushing like crazy yet neither seem to mind this or the fact that she was holding his hand.

It was the start of a relationship that eventually blossoms into something beautiful....

Years would pass since Rei began her relationship with Anthony Vermillion, which they began dating for the next three years.

They eventually married, with Anthony building a large Dojo right next to the Hikawa Srhine while converting the very spare room in the Shrine into his own personal training. With the help of Rei's friends, the renovations were soon completed and Anthony uses it as his personal dojo while he trains his star pupils there.

She gives birth to a girl named Maya and at her request, Anthony asks Mio Hayase to be the godmother of the child. Mio happily accepts the request and Kai Sanpagita is now an adopted big sister to the infant Maya, who laughs at both women while falling asleep whenever she is hold by her father.

During the period, Anthony had fought against Ayane of the Mugen Tenshin group but while he claims to have fought another member, a girl named Kasumi, this wasn't the truth.

When Kasumi arrives at the Shrine, Kasumi had developed a fever and was nursed back to health by Rei until realizing that Kasumi is in a fact a member of the Ikari-Phenex Clan due to having a phoenix-shaped necklace around her neck.

Once Kasumi recovers, Rei was the one who tells her husband to train her in Kyokugen Karate since Kasumi had some cuts and is told that she was being hunted down by her own clan.

Anthony agrees to his wife's request.

\------------

Rei watches as Anthony was observing Kasumi Ikari's training in Kyokugen Karate and Judo while Mio Hayase was personally training her.

The Kunoichi is not only an avid student but is a fast-learner, mastering both styles in such a short period of time yet was enjoying being with her little brother.

'Speaking of which..." Rei thought before noticing a young boy was observing his sister's training from the sidelines.

Shinji Ikari, a Nether-Devil prince, Makoto Kino's cousin and the youngest Grand Master of his family's Hokuto Shinken style as well as Nanto Suicho Ken. He was wearing a black-colored kendo gi yet is close to his aunt, Jun Kazama, while continuing to observe Kasumi's training.

Jun had arrived at the Hikawa Shrine injured due to fighting a demon named Ogre before being cared for by Rei and her husband. Seeing her injured upsets Shinji but Jun is able to calm him down before deciding to stay at the shrine for the time being.

Kasumi, meanwhile, is proven to be one of Anthony's best students and despite their size, she actually brought him down on his knees during a sparring session while stopping her foot from smashing into his face.

To say he wasn't surprised by Kasumi's improved skills is understatement for Anthony; he was shocked yet proud at Kasumi's achievement.

Finally, Anthony commands Kasumi. "Alright...Take a breather, Kasumi."

Kasumi relaxed from her kata, turns to Anthony and said while bowing to him. "Osu!"

Kasumi soon accepts a water bottle from Shinji while both siblings were having a tender moment that brought a smile to Rei's face.

Jun soon rose from her seat before noticing Anthony tightens the black belt around his waist before motioning for her to join him in the center of the Dojo.

Jun wore her Aikido gi attire - a white karate gi shirt and black hakama pants - while walking toward him barefoot. She isn't wearing hand guards either yet Anthony wasn't complaining about it either.

"Ready to begin our sparring session?" Juns asks Anthony while stretching a bit before assumes her fighting stance.

Anthony nods his head silently and assumes a ready stance. "Osu!"

Jun nodded her head before they start the match by charging each other!

Both jumped and performs a flying kick yet neither avoids each other's attack before landing on their feet, a fact that amazes Rei since this is the first time she is seeing the Kazama woman giving her husband an incredible fight already.

Anthony ran towards Jun and tried to hit her with his grappling moves. She kept dodging them and blocking them. Jun eventually grabs Anthony's arms, turns him around and performs a throw that hurls him across the floor but he is able to go with the flow and soon stood right back up.

Anthony made the first move as he rushed in with a Hien Shippu Kyaku, but to his surprise, Jun blocked it off with her right fist. That was enough for her to make her move as she counterattacked and swung a high kick to Anthony's chin.

The impact would have done some major damage but Anthony saw the kick coming and performs a back flips. Unleashing a barrage of powerful punches and kicks, Anthony was overwhelming Jun's defenses, making it difficult for her to even launch a counterattack.

"KOHO UPPER!" Anthony roars as he rocketed upwards and clocked his female opponent in the chin and face with his powerful uppercut.

Jun flew backwards and crashed to the floor.

Anthony arose but the minute he does, he is immediately attacked by Jun. She slams a powerful kick which sends him flying up in the air and she catapults upwards, actually flying pass him.

"Nani?!" Anthony gasped.

Jun twisted in midair and placed her palms and feet on the Wolf's back, so it looked she was standing on all fours on Anthony, and screamed. "KAZAMA RYUU OTOSHI: RYUDAN!"

Anthony was slammed face first into the ground, and remained still...

Releasing him, Jun soon faces Anthony again but are interrupted when the latter was approached by a group of men who were from different countries. They also wore a set of matching black suits and shades with them. The lead man a man with dark blonde hair and a mustache approached him.

" ?" Anthony said.

"We represent a single business empire who is greatly interested in your ability as a fighter."

"Hmmm.." Said Anthony as he towered over the group of men. "So...who wants to know exactly?

The lead man handed Anthony a single envelope,it had the symbol of a skull with wings stamped over it. "Just read the contents inside and then come to the address inside,we'll fill you in later."

Anthony took the letter and the men left the dojo in their black rolls royce.

"Huh? "Asked Tatsuki as she enters the Dojo."What was that all about, master?"

"Search me." Anthony replies as he tore open the letter. "Miight as welll find out."

Anthony sat down in a nearby sofa and read what the letter said. "Hmmm..yes I see." He said before heading out of the dojo.

"Anata?" Rei asks before is given a reassuring smile.

"I'll be right back. Nothing to worry about."' Antony assures his wife before telling to his students. "Miu, Tatsuki. You two handle the dojo while I'm away...I have some business to attend to...

"Osu!" Both girls said while Shinji had one eye gazing at Anthony's retreating form before quietly sends an astral proejction of himself to follow Anthony.

\------------

The invitation was from a woman named Saya Valentine, who then made him an interesting proposition: if Anthony agrees to work for her, then he will become the world's strongest by becoming the champion of a new martial arts tournament called Valkyrie Densetsu.

However, Saya hints of something "bad" happens to his lovely wife if he should refuse her offer and is capable of carrying out such a threat.

Wanting to ensure her safety, Anthony agrees but doesn't hide what transpired from his wife.

Rei didn't take it very well to threats and wants to send this woman back to whatever part of Hell she came from but is dissuaded from doing so by Anthony.

While he is tempted to help her kill Valentine, he is concern about the future of their child Maya and doesn't want to lose either of them. Seeing the logic and realizing that she was risking their child's life if she gives in to anger, Rei relents for Anthony's sake before they both proceed to have passionate sex.

Meanwhile, Shinji had learned everything about Saya Valentine and while he realizes her ambition will make her a rival to either the Kingpin or Geese Howard, Nobunaga assures his childhood friend that he will keep an eye on her.

Years would pass and even after the apocalyptic Invaders War of 1999 which Rei was involved along with the other Sailor Scouts and others, Anthony had remained the reigning champion of the Valkyrie Densetsu tournament while wanting to retire from the title in order to spend more time with his family.

Yet fate almost delivers to the couple a cruel blow....

Valkyrie Densetsu Tournament 2006.

"Empress."said a dark suited lackey."The Final Fight of the Valkyrie Densetsu tournament is about to commence,do you wish to attend?" Saya sneered in irritation. "These contests have begun to bore me lately i'm afraid."she said. "Anthony has made such short work of all his opponents." "This could be different sir."said the lackey. "A lone Karate fighter named Jordan Vermilion has reached the finals convincingly and most of all he is Anthony's younger brother. He could give the champion a decent match."

"Hmmm..very well."said Saya. "Very well."

Saya and his men watched as Anthony and a single half African American half Japanese youth dressed in a black and white karate gi approached each other in the ring. The match then begun and the two fighters duke it for several minutes.

At the height of the battle,Jordan went into his hurricane kick attack,but Anthony blocked it off with his massive arms. "Jordan."said Anthony. "You are the greatest challenge this tournament could bring me my own brother?" Anthony then grinned wickedly. "PATHETIC!"

Jordan then landed on his feet and charged up and then fired his Hadouken fireball. "HADOUKEN!"he cried. Whilst simultaneously, Anthony fired his Koh Oh Ken at Jordan.

The two ki energy projectiles collided each other and a large explosion of ki energy erupted between them. But to Jordan's horror,the explosion also caused Anthony's Koh Oh Ken to fire through and Jordan was knocked completely backwards by the force and impact of it.

Jordan skidded backwards on his very feet across the ring,but managed to keep himself from falling out of the ring. Anthony then came charging at Jordan and attempted to do his Shouran Kyaku upon him. "This fight is over!"he called.

But before Anthony knew it,Jordan unleashed his own inner ki within and launched a last minute surprise attack upon him. "I-WILL NOT-LOSE!"called Jordan as he unleashed a fiery charged Shoryuken uppercut against the Kyokugen Karate warrior.

"SHORYUKEN!"shouted Jordan as his very fist violently scrapped across Anthony's chest. The result was so powerful it caused scarlet blood to erupt from Anthony's chest and abdomen.

Anthony then crashed to the floor and was out cold,and a single giant blood drenched scar was scrapped across his very chest his wife Rei Hino was shocked and screamed his name he cannot believe his husband was defeated by his own brother.

The match was over, Jordan Vermilion himself was now the winner.

When Anthony awoke,he was in a single hospital room,his very chest was bandaged from what had happened. "What-what happened?"Anthony said aloud. "Did..that-that brother of mine do this to me?"

The next few days when Anthony was released from the hospital he approached Saya himself once again. "I..I have failed you,Empress."he said. Saya stared hard at Anthony with her purple eyes. "For the moment yes."said Saya. "But...your-defeat has helped me make some new decisions about the current state of this tournament. I suggest you return to your home your wife is waiting for you and await further orders..for now. Is that clear Anthony?"

"Yes-yes quite clear."said Anthony. "Good,now if you'll excuse me."said Saya as she turned from Anthony and entered through a single door in the shadows of the room.

Anthony then crashed to the floor and was out cold,and a single giant blood drenched scar was scrapped across his very chest his wife Rei Hino was shocked and screamed his name. "ANTA!!!!!"

Even her friends were visibly shocked at what they just witnessed before racing to his side. Blood was all over the area surrounding Anthony while medics immediately rush to take him to the immediate EMT van.

But Rei was crying while glaring at the arrogant man who had harmed her beloved husband. She cannot believe her husband was defeated by his own brother.

Anthony just sneered at Saya's back,and then walked out of the very warehouse itself and then returned to his home in the Hikawa Shrine at Tokyo,Japan and his own dojo.

Once there,he was met with Tatsuki and his other pupils. "Master?"said Tatsuki. "Will-will you be all right?"

Anthony said nothing and simply frowned,he couldn't even look at his pupils without feeling the shame of defeat. But then,he made a decision. "Tatsuki..!"he said. "..until further notice-I place the care of our students to you."

"Me?"said Tatsuki. "But what are you-?" "DO NOT QUESTION ME,TATSUKI!"snapped Anthony. "I..I have much to think about! Until then,I suggest you all leave me be-unless you forfeit your very lives!"

Anthony then turned and left the dojo and went off into the nearby jungles to meditate his loss. Tatsuki grunted in disgust. "Old bastard!"she spat. "Who needs him anymore anyways?"

Whilst the next few days in the forest,Anthony meditated and healed his scars and loss. He then removed the bandages and it had shown that even though his wounds had healed,he was left with a giant reminder of his loss at the hands,at the very fist of Jordan Vermilion his own brother himself.

Anthony vowed to face and defeat the one who stole his very title and honor at that contest. He then trained day and night, learning new fight moves and even one that was similar the move that Jordan defeated him with-a sharp and powerful uppercut he called the Maryu Rekko (Demon Dragon Rending Light).

But whilst he trained,he was approached and defeated again by another karate fighter who was also the daughter of the man he killed years ago...Michael McPherson. He was even approached by Tatsuki who now deemed Anthony unworthy to be a Kyokugenryu fighter.

But Anthony was able to defeat him in turn and sent Tatsuki back whence she came from. Unfortunately,Tatsuki hated Anthony more than ever that day,and still vowed to be a greater fighter than he was.

Anthony may have had two defeats,but he vowed to still face the one named Jordan,and on that day it came at last.

Upon his travels,he encountered Jordan in a field in Australia and their fated rematch began.

The two fought again for several hours,until at last Anthony found that his new moves were more powerful than Jordan's ever were.

He had defeated him at last,but Anthony came to the realization that Jordan had let him win,for Anthony's mind was filled with a savage hatred. His victory was hollow and Anthony felt he had won nothing.

Later on however,Anthony learned that Jordan's power was a result of the Satsui no Hado which momentarily possessed Jordan. Anthony then came to the realization that true rivals must not be blinded by hatred or rage or be seduced by it.

He then discovered Saya's true intentions and went off to confront Saya to make sure he would not interfere with his true battle with Jordan.

But once he found Saya once again ,he found that the evil crime lord was facing off against what appeared to be Jordan under the control of the Satsui no Hado once again. Anthony witnessed Jordan overcoming the darkness and then overpowering Bison in the end.

The Kyokugen fighter was pleased that Jordan himself had come a long way,and he himself vowed that he would strive on to be a great fighter once more.

END FLASHBACK.

Anthony's eye snapped open just as the massive monster was about to come crashing down upon his intended victim. "RRAAAGHH!"cried Purge as he then swung down his monstrous hands of destruction. Anthony then side rolled out of the way and then somersaulted out of harm's way just as the brute's fists came crashing through the concrete floor.

Anthony then got back to his feet,and this time he was ready for the monster. "NO-not now!"said scientist 1.

"My turn,monster!"said Anthony with a smirk.

Anthony then charged up a full Shoki Hatsudo and Haou Shokouken blast with his very fists and launched it right into the creature's very eyes. The projectile hit Purge in the face so hard that one of his eyes burst apart and blood erupted from it.

"AAARRGGH-Purge hit!"he cried. "Good,because I have lots more where that come from."said Anthony as he rushed at the creature.

Anthony then launched a Wolf Genocide and slammed a very hard knee to Purge's chest and then followed it up with a Maryu Rekko that sent the monster crashing backwards. He then saw another opening and then launched a Hien Shipuu Kyaku and slammed Purge twice as hard with a barrage of flying kicks.

The last kick sent the creature flying into a large eletrical conduit box.

The resulting impact caused Purge to recieve a massive shock of electricity,and a giant flash of it erupted from it as well.

While back inside the hidden control room,the very lights went out at the same time. "DAMN!"said scientist 2. "Quick-emergency power!"

Scientist 1 slammed a hidden button and the lights came back on again. "Hell-now what do we do?"he said. "I..I think we'd better make haste before he finds out we're here!"said scientist 1.

But before they knew it,the very wall above them exploded in a fiery blast of ki energy, causing chunks of debris to fall upon them in a giant cloud of dust. "What-what the hell is going on now?"said scientist 1.

Emerging from the dust was Anthony himself as he stood atop their very control panel. "A-Anthony!"he said. "None other."said Anthony in a very upset and menacing tone as he then stepped down.

The cowardly scientist looked over to see his fellow crony sprawled out on the floor and unconscious to boot. Anthony then grabbed the remaining scientist by the throat and lifted him upwards to face him. "WHO-ARE YOU PEOPLE?"he shouted in the little man's face. "And why did you send those-cretins after me?"

"Gahh-you-you won't get anything outta me,bastard!"said the scientist as he struggled within Anthony's grasp.  
Anthony saw that he was trying to reach for what appeared to be a tablet of some kind.

He then threw the cretin against a wall. "Bah-if you think you're going to waste your life because of me-think again!"he said. "I grow tired of this debacle! I might have gotten a good workout from it-and then some but I must return to my home to rest and see my lovely wife Rei and my child. And whoever you are working for Saya or otherwise tell them I am not interested!"

Anthony then leap back down through the hole he made and landed safely on some stacked crates. He then found a pair of double doors,pushed them open and he left into the darkness of night. Scientist 1 breathed a sigh of relief from what had happened. "Ughh-whatta bastard he truly he is."he thought. "But...what I am going to tell the boss about this-and how we actually failed in obtaining Anthony's DNA?"

Suddenly,the little coward heard something crack behind him. He then swung around to see that his fellow scientist now laid dead,his very neck was broken.

"Louie?"said the scientist. "GAAAAHH-he's dead!" "No shit,Sherlock."said a voice behind him.

The researcher turned to see someone standing atop the control panel just as Anthony did. It was another martial artist,except that this one was female.

She had dark brown hair fashioned into a pair of odd ponytails and she wore a strange battle costume of dark purple and white. The scientist knew who she was.

"J-Juri-Han."said the scientist. "But-what are you doing here?" "Well,I hate to tell you this,Frank."she said in a mocking tone. "But the boss man saw all that occurred-and since you failed-I gotta kill ya."

"What?"said Fred. "No-no please-I swear I didn't tell Anthony anything,and I won't tell anyone anything-I SWEAR!" "Aw,quit yer baby bawlin'will ya?"said Juri. "Now-be a good boy and take a run already will ya?"

Fred didn't plead for another word,he simply jumped up and ran for the exit. But before he could make it,he felt his very neck snap in two from Juri's massive kick move that she unleashed on him.

"Feh-too damn slow."she said as she saw Fred fall to the floor and simply die.

She then looked over at the monitors of the control room and saw where all the fighter clones that Anthony had fought with. With Purge and the others defeated,their very forms began to fall apart and lose form.

They all decomposed into a gooey and hideous mess of chemical substances. "EEEYUUUCK!"said Juri. "The boss man and his men sure know how to make'em-unstable that is."

Juri than was about to leave and saw the letters Wild Cats emblemized across one of the metal doors. "Feh-if I didn't get paid for this outfit and what they did for me to begin with."she thought. "Ah well.."

Juri then exited from the warehouse and saw Anthony walking off far into the distance. "Like it or not, ."she thought. "We'll met again with you,Jordan and the best and worst of the rest. My boss will see to it,personally."

Juri then walked away from the warehouse and then took out a small pocket detonator from her belt. She then pressed the button on it and the entire warehouse blew up in a ball of flame.

Days later,and back in Tokyo,Japan at the Hikawa Shrine ..

Anthony continued his training deep within the Shine of his new home. He then also came to the realization full well that his scars are not a disfigurement but marks of his experience in the battle arena. And he knew that experiences,especially good ones can led to a better form of enlightenment for anyone.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This story rake me hours to make because I wanted to make the fighting scenes good any who enjoy the story!.


End file.
